


Home For The Holidays

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Virgin Tyler College AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cburchboy! Tyler, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Making a Sex Tape, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Religious! Tyler, Virgin! Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: You love your job as a nanny/housekeeper for the Joseph family and you're about to love it a lot more now that their oldest son Tyler is home on Christmas break.But who knew someone so attractive could be so innocent.*************"You're acting like you've never had a girl in your bed before. Just relax.”There’s a long pause."Because I haven't." Tyler finally speaks up.





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This small series is a continuing story please read all parts.

You've been working for the Joseph family for a few months as a live-in housekeeper and nanny for their two youngest children, eleven-year-old Jay, and fifteen-year-old Madison. You love your job; it's so easy. The Joseph's are tidy people, so the cleaning doesn't take long at all, and Jay and Madison are the sweetest kids. You just have to help them with their homework after school, give them a snack, and make sure they don't get into any trouble. Plus, the pay it great.

It's Saturday morning, you and the Joseph family are eating a breakfast of pancakes and bacon together at the kitchen table when suddenly the door opens.

"Hey guys," you hear a voice say, looking up to see a gorgeous boy clad in a black, short sleeve button down shirt, black basketball shorts with two white horizontal stripes along the bottom, black leggings underneath, a red beanie hat, and a red backpack with white straps. You can't take your eyes off him.

"Ty!" Madison and Jay screech, running to hug him.

"Tyler, we weren't expecting you home for Christmas break until tomorrow. What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Joseph exclaims.

"We're glad to have you home, son," Mr. Joseph adds. "Where's your brother?"

"There was a snow storm headed towards the area near our school, so I decided to leave a day early, but you know Zack, he's stubborn and said he was still leaving tomorrow. Who's this?" Tyler says, eyeing you.

"Oh, this is Y/N. She’s our wonderful, live-in housekeeper and nanny. She just started a few months ago. And Y/N, this is our oldest son, Tyler. He's been away at his second year of college with his younger brother, Zack, who's in his freshman year. Hopefully he makes it before the storm tomorrow and you can meet him too."

_Second year of college. Well, at least I know he's legal now._

"Hi," you smile flirtatiously, hoping no one else notices the look of want in your eyes.

"Hey," he smiles back, looking away shyly, cheeks flushed.

"Your dad and I were going to take the kids to the museum after breakfast. You’re welcome to join us," says Mrs. Joseph.

_No, please stay_

"Thanks, mom, but I'm just gonna relax at home if that's okay. I'm tired from the drive."

_Yessss_

"That's fine, honey. Come join us for breakfast; you must be starving."

Tyler takes off his red beanie and backpack, hanging them on the coat rack near the door. He then kicks off his shoes and takes the empty seat to your right. You reach to grab the orange juice, your leg brushing against his. You feel his body tense up and you turn to look at him to find his lips pursed tight.

 _Did I just imagine that?_  

You decided to try it again, this time on purpose, obvious and playful. He does it again, shifting in his seat.

The family leaves the table to finish getting ready, leaving you at the table with Tyler to finish eating. You keep feeling him stealing glances at you and decide to have some fun, dragging your finger through the syrup on your plate and bringing it up to your lips, sliding it into your mouth to suck off the syrup. Tyler clears his throat, shifting in his seat again as the sound of footsteps get closer to the kitchen.

"Okay, we're heading out now," Mrs. Joseph says. “Y/N, if you could just clean up breakfast and do sheets today, that would be great. Tyler, be a gentleman and help her out."

_Oh, I got something he can help me out with_

"So… what do you wanna do now that everyone's gone?" you tease.

"Uhhh, I'm gonna help you with chores and then I was planning on just hanging out and playing video games,” he says, sounding slightly confused as he helps load the dishwasher.

"Oh ok," you say, disappointed he didn't take your bait. "What are you gonna play?"

"Mario Kart 64," he says, closing the dishwasher.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Uhhh, sure," he says, sounding nervous.

Upon entering his room, you see rows of trophies above his bed. You've lived with the Joseph's for a few months, but you never had any reason to go into Tyler's room before, so you've never seen them all.

"Wow, are these all yours?” you ask, crawling on his bed to get a better look.

"Ummm, yeah. I play basketball," he says, swallowing hard, his hands palming at his thighs nervously as he stands near his bed.

"You must be very talented," you say teasingly while looking at Tyler, still on all fours on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess," he says biting his lip, his hands quickly clasping in front of his basketball shorts as he tries to disguise his growing bulge, his eyes still glued to you.

"C'mere," you flirt, kneeling on the edge of his bed now. He stays put. "C'mere Tyler. I don't bite... I mean, unless you’re into that," you tease. He smiles, taking a step forward to stand in front of you.

"I see that way you look at me, ya know. And I see the effect I'm having on you right now," you say, trailing your hand up his inner thigh, palming his bulge through his shorts. He lets out a shaky breath, his head rolling back just slightly as he does, his bulge hardening by the second. "Mmmm, and I can _feel_ the effect I'm having on you too."

"Oh frick," he moans as you pull him down on top of you on his bed. You crash your mouth against his and tease your tongue along his lips until he finally lets you in,  darting his tongue sloppily into your mouth. You grab onto his shirt, pulling for leverage as you roll the two of you over to straddle him. You unbutton his shirt and kiss down his tattooed chest and down his stomach, stopping at his waistband before kissing back up and sliding your hand into his boxers, gripping his length. You can feel his heart rate and his breath quickening beneath your lips.

"Oh frick, oh frick," he breathes out rapidly, gripping the comforter on either side of him, borderline hyperventilating.

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like anyone is gonna catch us, Tyler; we have the house to ourselves. They won't be back for hours. They're at the museum looking at rocks and dinosaur bones, meanwhile I'm touching your rock-hard cock and we're gonna bone." You laugh at your own pun. "You're acting like you've never had a girl in your bed before. Just relax.”

There’s a long pause.

"Because I haven't." Tyler finally speaks up.

"What?" you ask, unsure if he's saying what you think he's saying.

"I haven't — I haven't had a girl in my bed. I'm... I'm… a... a virgin," he admits.

"Fucking Christ, Tyler! Why didn't you say something? I'm sorry!" you exclaim while climbing off him, embarrassed by your own actions of unknowingly seducing this poor virgin.

"No," he says, pulling you back, "I want this."

"Tyler, how old are you?" you ask

"Just turned twenty-one on the first, why?”

"Ok, sorry. Just making sure you weren't some underage genius who got accepted early into college," you laugh. "Sorry, I'm just shocked. You're so gorgeous, I don't know how it's possible."

"No," he laughs, blushing. "It's just that waiting until marriage has always been instilled in me since I was a kid, from Church and from my parents, but lately I've been thinking, like, how long can I really wait? I don't even have a girlfriend, never mind getting married, and, like, what if I never get married? I'm supposed to be a virgin forever? So I'm telling you the truth when I say I want this. I can't wait anymore. As long as you’re okay being with a virgin that is?"

"I'm okay with it as long as you are,” you answer.  So, what have you done with a girl?"

"Well, I kissed a girl once and she put her hand in my pants," he laughs nervously.

"Tyler, wait, are you referring to me, two minutes ago? No way! You had never even kissed a girl before?"

"Nope. But I wanna do it again," he smiles.

You bring your lips to his, straddling him again. "One more question," you say, breaking the kiss. "What's with saying frick?"

"Umm, I've never been allowed to swear and I've always tried my best to obey my parent’s rules, so it's just a habit. I say frick instead of… of… you know."

"Mmmmm, so you like to obey?" you ask suggestively.

"Yes," he smirks, squirming under you.

"Okay, well, since you like to obey so much, there will be no more 'frick'. It's ‘fuck’! Don't censor yourself, got it?" you bark.

"Got it," he responds, biting his lip.

"Good. Let’s have a little practice run," you say, slipping your hand past his waistband and back into his boxers. "So what do you want me to do to you?"

"Uhhh, fr —  fuck, I-I want you to... to… fu... fuck me," he moans.

"Mmmmm, much better, see how much hotter that is? Mmmmm. you listen so well. Tyler," you whine, slowly pumping your hand over his length, still inside his pants. "Hey, let's get these off of you." You slip your fingers under the waistbands of his clothing, pulling down, as he lifts his hips off the bed to help. You pull them all the way down to his ankles, taking them off completely.

"Cute red socks," you smile, crawling back up over his body. You keep your head low, dipping down lower as you approach his length. You run a slow lick from the base to the tip, grasping his length, lifting it from its place tight against his stomach, and continue to lick over the slit where his precum has gathered, tasting him. You slide your mouth over the head, teasing with your tongue under the tip before moving your mouth down, bobbing over his length.

"Fuck," he pants, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at you.

"You like watching me suck your cock, Tyler?"

" God yessss," he whines.

"MMMmmmm listen to you. Somehow I don't think your mommy and daddy would approve of that use of the word," you tease, licking up his length. "Here, you wanna watch? Gimme your hands; hold my hair back," you say, guiding his hands into your hair. He obliges, leaning back and grasping your hair tighter than you would have expected him to.

"Mmmmm, Tyler!" you exclaim, surprised he's coming out of his shell. You bob over his length only a few times before you feel a warmness suddenly spilling into your mouth.

"Sorry, your mouth just felt so fucking good," he pants.

"It's ok. It was your first time, it's to be expected. Just warn me next time," you smile, wiping the corner of your mouth.  "Besides, now you get to play with me until you’re ready to go again," you smirk, pulling your shirt over your head.

Tyler looks like a deer in headlights. "Don't just stare, Tyler, touch me," you say, grabbing his hand and bringing it to your breast. Tyler scoots closer to you, placing his free hand on your other breast and massaging them through your bra while he kisses you. He then reaches behind you, fumbling with your bra clasp.

"Here, let me help you with that," you breathe between deep kisses, unclasping your bra and slowly sliding it off your shoulders.

Tyler quickly resumes touching you, and your mouths find each other’s again. You fall back down on the bed, Tyler on top of you. He moves his mouth to your neck, trailing wet kisses to your chest. His tongue finds your nipple and he licks and sucks softly as he cups both your breasts.

You place your hands on his shoulders, lightly pressing down to silently suggest he go lower. He obliges, slowly kissing down your body as you squirm under him. He stops at your waistband, looking at you for reassurance.

"Keep going," you whine encouragingly. He slips his fingers under your waistband, tugging your pants and panties down together, pulling them off. He teases the small strip of hair above your slit with his finger. "You like?" you ask, dragging your teeth over your bottom lip.

"Yeah," he breathes. "It looks so good."

"And it tastes even better," you suggest.

"Can I?" he asks

"You better," you smirk. He trails his fingers down in between your wet folds, finding your entrance and sliding them into you, moving them in and out.

"Uhhhh, fuck, that's good. Now try curling them like this," you groan, modeling the motion."

"Like this?" he asks, doing just as you said.

"Fuck... yeah… Tyler… just like that. Don't stop," you moan, fisting the comforter. "Tongue!" you bark, unable to form a full sentence. He obeys, licking teasing circles around your clit, driving you insane, before placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on your clit, sucking lightly. "Fuck, Tyler, where does a virgin learn... to… to uhhhh… eat pussy like this?” you moan.

"Uhhh, in his dorm watching porn I guess," he laughs. "Mmmm, you're dripping all over my bed," he says, looking down to where his fingers are still pumping inside of you, licking his lips.

"That means... uhhh... uhhh… fuck! That means you're doing it right," you moan, but you can't take it anymore, you need to feel his dick in you now.

You prop yourself up on your elbows, using your hands to then pull yourself up into a sitting position. You grab Tyler's wrists, pulling his fingers from you and push him down on the bed. You straddle him, bringing his fingers that were inside you to your mouth, tasting yourself.  Tyler's eyes go wide.

"Oh FUCK! That's hot," he whines. You pull his fingers from your mouth, letting his hand trail lightly down your body before pinning his hands to either side of his head. "Ummm, do you have a condom?" he pants.

"No, do you? But I am on birth control," you reply.

"No, I don't either. Ummm, fuck it. I don't even care. Fuck me!" he begs.

Bringing your feet underneath you and grasping his length, you guide him into your entrance, slowly sliding down his length. His mouth opens but no sound comes out as his eyes roll back.

"God damn, Tyler, you're letting all these girls miss out on this dick?” You moan, riding him.

"Mmmm, you like it?" he teases

"Fuck yes!" you exclaim, slamming down on him, your skin clapping together. Tyler lets out a loud moan as his eyes dart to the left. Your eyes follow his gaze to the full-length mirror on the back of his door, catching your reflection.

"Mmmmm, you like watching me fuck you, Tyler?"

"God you have no fucking idea how much," he breathes, reaching for his phone on the nightstand, then pointing it at you.

"Fuck, Tyler, are you recording this? You're fucking filthy! Recording me taking your virginity like this," you tease. "Keep it going, I'm so close! You gotta record me coming for you." Tyler unexpectedly thrusts up deep inside of you. "Oh fuck! Tyler, do that again!" He obeys, causing you to moan his name loudly.

"I'm gonna cum," he whines.

"mmmmmm, good boy, you remembered to tell me," you tease. "Me too."

You feel Tyler's warmth pooling inside you as you ride out your orgasm, collapsing down onto him and rolling off to his side.

"I'm saving that for later," he smiles, out of breath as he stops the recording.

"So how was it?" you ask. "Was it everything you expected?”

"I didn't know it was possible for anything to feel that good; that was incredible," he huffs, still trying to catch his breath.

"Come on now, get up. I gotta get this comforter washed, dried, and back on your bed before your parents get home."

The two of you play Mario Kart 64 until the comforter is done, and he helps you put it back on his bed.

"We should probably head back downstairs now. Your family will probably be back any minute," you say.

Back in the living room, the two of you sit on the couch and put the T.V. on.

"So, what do you think your parents would do if they found out?" you tease

"Ummm, fire you!" he laughs. His smile, his laugh… it's just too perfect, and you find yourself kissing him again, only to be interrupted by the sound of keys jingling in the door. You tear apart from each other, jumping to opposite ends of the couch, as his family walks through the door.

"Hey, Tyler. Your brother just called, he said he's sorry he should have listened to you because now he's snowed in. Do you know when the next school break is? I really want to see him," Mrs. Joseph asks.

"Not soon enough," Tyler says, sneaking a look at you.


End file.
